


Attack on Titan: The Real Yaoi Fangirl

by JakerpLane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chatroom Logs, Discord: Chatroom, M/M, Slice of Life, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakerpLane/pseuds/JakerpLane
Summary: In this story, we follow the lives of the attack on titan characters in highschool, but with a twist. Eren's mom still gets killed and he has PTSD dreams about her being eaten by titans right in front of him. Levi's friends are killed in the past in a gang fight before he decided to obtain a scholarship and move to America and hope for a non terrible future. The real difference of this story though is that the Yaoi fangirl never ends up with one of the guys at all due to her nature of being born as unromantic and unsexual .. and incapable of interest in anything to do with herself getting married etc.. And another defining factor is that there is an Online Writing Club where anonymous students (Usually friends) will band together to create images and writing for a teamwork generated novel (with character imagery visuals). The existence of this club is located on discord.. meaning that Just Anyone who gets invited by a "mysterious" source might accidentally stumble into the room.





	1. Intro: Flaws and Imperfections

She pushed on the keys, with the speed of lightning. The sound of her echoing clicks of the mouse reverberated through the empty computer lab. What caused her to write this with so much passion? The subject was simple. She was writing a rant, about a stupid author who couldn't write worth anything. There are a lot of things that can make or break a character, but it's often all too easy to write about things that are pure fantasy instead of observing the reality around you. The defining subject of her life was currently bristling with cutting venom, but it was a private note to herself, so no one would see it except her chat buddy.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: This attack on titan fanfic I am reading is terrible. Not only is the writing spelled incorrectly in most of the places and provides an eyesore. They made Levi so OOC.

Nonamenoway: They did.. How?

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: They made him propose to a girl on bended knee. A girl that actually insults him to his face. And what the hell did they do to Erwin? They made the guy a complete pervert. Did they not notice that everything Erwin does seems mostly to be for his father and curiosity and knowledge .. and for humanity? Sure he got distracted once with Marie, but he gave something like that up. The only woman he ever fell in love with was something that was not important to him as his dreams and ideals and values. What makes you think .. Anyone think that he's willing to do that again?

Nonamenoway: lol, you are such a yaoi fangirl.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating. The fanfic didn't do all of those things. But I'm sick and tired of reading the same old thing over and over again. Can't someone make a good girl character whose only goal in life isn't to get some guy?

Nonamenoway: Then write one yourself, but wait a minute - that's actually a pretty good idea. You better write it first before I make one.. And have all the guys fall for you! Kekeke.

Yaoifangirlscreenname1: What? NOOOOO…

Nonamenoway has logged off.

******************************************************

Eishi's P.O.V

Eishi paused and stared at the screen in disbelief, before he realized that his computer had restarted and blue screened on him. He cursed lightly, and unexpectedly, the computer logged back on to the desktop screen. He was then faced with the usual internet webpage error, an error that stated the usual internet jargon about how his internet connection disconnected to which he suddenly had the urge to bang his head upon the hard surface of the wood, over and over again.

"She's not going to be happy when I see her at school tomorrow," said Eishi, raising a hand to palm at his forehead, as if he could sense the impending headache and doom that was rising at the back of his neck, pinpricks of static that probably shouldn't have been there, but ended up building up around the certain sensitive points that had been stressed the most. In this small, dark room, it seemed that he had to hunch lightly over the computer screen, making it seem like he was forever slouching.

He had short choppy purple bangs and they hardly hid his posture, and never made him any less self conscious of his oval face, thin and curved much like a person of an oriental disposition.

Just then, a ding on the computer screen signalled that his friends had logged into the Discord chat room, a customizable feature that he had forced the application to use back when he was bored, and younger, with too much time on his hands. His internet was back.

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot) is online.

Mikasa (Slayer_00) is online.

Jake Rippley Lane is online.

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me) is online.

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Hello.. Is anyone here? I hope this was the right link.

Eishi (Nonamenoway): Of course it is, I'm here after all!

Mikasa (Slayer_00): … Armin, is that you? Why did you call yourself a bot?

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Because I'm the new admin for this room. I will also be the editor for all the written material that comes out of this collaboration.

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): .. Collaboration? You mean stuff like drawings..?

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Of course, Eren. I'm glad you came, we needed someone with your expertise. :)

Eishi (Nonamenoway): And you Mikasa, are going to be our model.

Mikasa (Slayer_00): ….

Eishi (Nowaynoname): With your rippling toned abs and muscular features, I'll be able to have the perfect model for my first character~

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): Hey you.. Don't just use people so recklessly..

Mikasa (Slayer_00): Eren..

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): Besides, everyone knows I'm going to be the one to submit the final drafts here!

Eishi (Nonamenoway): T_T You didn't have to say it like that.

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Anyway, Eishi. I heard that Yaoifangirlscreename1 is supposed to join us here.

Eishi (Nonamenoway): She's a bit traumatized right now and probably crying on the bed, hugging a plushie pillow.

Eren (Nightmares_hate_me): What the hell is Yaoi?

Mikasa (Slayer_00): You don't want to know..

Jake Rippley Lane has logged off.

Armin (Bookworm Nexus Bot): Who was that?

****************************************

Jake's P.O.V

He quickly closed the lid of his laptop when the front door opened, and the ominous sound of footsteps started approaching. Just as the laptop shut, he quickly pulled out what appeared to be a mathbook, hissing under his breath as the huge tome seemed to weigh a bit more heavily than it looked. He quickly put that on top of the laptop, dragged open a notebook with the crisp fluttering sound of sheets opening and pretended to be writing upon it some math problems. The door creaked open, moonlight spilling upon the carpet of the apartment room that he had rented with his roommate. Levi ackerman entered the room, his footsteps black gothic type work boots treading on the floor as he headed straight for the kitchen without another word, after shutting the door behind him and flicking on the light switch.

The two of them had been living together for months. Everything worked out rather well, since Jake's parents paid for pretty much everything and he was charged with watching over the scholarship student to keep him out of trouble. All Jake knew about Levi though, was that he seemed to have a complete disregard for others when it came to being social. The other practically acted like they weren't even in the same room and kept others at an arms distance. This suited him just fine, for the most part. The last thing the rich boy wanted was someone who knew too much about him, trying to buddy up to him so they could get to his family's inheritance somehow and just ultimately screw him over.

"I stocked the fridge with the other ingredients," said Jake. "I'm sure you've got the rest."

Levi carried a set of plastic bags with him for a reason, with the recycling sign on it, which was where the guy seemed to shop at. He reached into the bag and pulled out a carton of milk, some avocados and a bag of rice. "Yeah.." he stated. The two shared the responsibilities of stocking the fridge with items of their choosing, but Levi seemed to be getting around the same things all the time. This caused Jake to furrow his brows.

"Sushi, again? I thought we could have pasta as well so I got a container of sauce, a bunch of onions, butter and heavy whipping cream."

Levi was a transfer student from Japan, and Jake often found himself irked with how little the other's habits had changed since they'd first met.

The oriental student ended up making a face, casting his roommate a glance that was steely at best. Clearly, they had not discussed with each other prior arrangement of meal preparations. Surprisingly, Levi didn't really discuss anything further after he mentioned this and just mentioned with a shrug. "Do whatever you want." The sudden ding on the laptop rang out in the room as Levi had started to gather all the materials into the fridge. Both of them froze. This was the first time Jake's laptop had not shut down all the way and he quickly shoved the math book to the side, opening it and pushing down on the power button.

Levi paused and closed the fridge, just as Jake was willing the entire desktop screen to boot him off properly, pressing on the trigger button that would force everything to black, including the manuscript that he had prepared for the Online Writing Club he'd joined. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the other's sudden display of quickly trying to shut down the laptop. Jake also knew that the other was keenly aware that his book was messily open upon the floor now that he had practically thrown it there and hastily it had fallen to the ground with a soft thunk.

"It's nothing," said Jake and with that, he buried his secret once again, shutting down and losing the data forever.


	2. She's serious; The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into the minds of various characters in this next chapter.

**_A/n: There will be some typos that I will fix throughout this story even as it is uploaded.. But I might miss quite a few! This chapter was written up a bit early but expect future delays on the next one. Other than that, welcome to the weird minds of my characters._ **

* * *

_Kirie's P.O.V_

"Don't look at her, she's weird." A furtive glance was given to one of the people she walked past, who were watching her with their mouth parted with a bit of curiosity and the stranger's friend smirked, a sickening little smile that made her lips curl up in disgust. She didn't have to guess that they would soon tell this boy all her dirty secrets. A girl was only worth something if there were no flaws inside her that contradicted what the general society wanted, and that was usually a universal role that the girl always wanted, needed another man. Secretly, she desired someone to come sweep her off her feet, and most girls would allow another to assume this.

Unfortunately they didn't account for someone born without the desire or knowledge of interest that came with romance.

"That's right guys," she said to herself. "I really don't want anything to do with you. If you're going to be any use to me.. At least give most of that effort to someone else. Maybe someone who isn't a stuck up bitch."

The reality of the world was that most girls simply didn't know how to be really nice, at least not to her. Most girls in reality were just as bad as horny men, and just took it out on people they were jealous of with other methods like emotional abuse. Maybe other's realities were different. But unless the girl liked other girls, she usually didn't bother to look their way. That, in itself, was perhaps the reason that her heart soared at the subject of love between two individuals who did not exist in reality. If she could not have happiness for herself, it was most important to her that someone else who deserved love should: Male or Female. Still, females reminded her too much of herself, so she was generally more comfortable in all male pairings.

This was why she lurked in corners, seeing friendships between two guys wherever she went. The potential between them to become something more, in the gentle literary style, and the unspoken barrier between the two only dropping in ways that words and images could bring to life.

She didn't really imagine that anyone she knew in reality would ever have that much impact on her, and she preferred to keep it that way. Then one day, she met Eren and Armin.

Eren, the person she thought of at that moment, seemed to pop up from around the corner of some of the school locker rooms, causing her to skid to a stop and crane her head in a creepy posture just to peek. Hallways were always stuffed at the sides with the endless rows of metal cabinets that held the schoolbooks of every single student who attended. She was in a hallway, with the sunlight streaming down on well polished floors, the once empty path now with students filing in one by one. Looking past identical smirks from most of the students and others who turned away and whispered things about the pretty girl who was into two guys kissing, she focused her attention on the the ever oblivious artist with a beady glint of her eye, who was busy fumbling in his bag for the right pen which was the right shade and color. He was not expecting her to peek in on him as she approached from the entrance of the school.

With a soft noise of excitement, he finally found the pen and pulled open the top, before drawing on his arm, a small caricature of his mood in the form of a wide eyed anime expression. Armin and Eishi soon appeared beside him, while she happily glanced around the corner, forever more admiring the vicinity of the three boys. These were generally the members of the writing club at school, the main ones that filled up the chatroom and were also known as Otaku or Anime geeks, but they were rather effective at getting new online members to sign up. It was just always hard to get a straight answer out of them when the members that had signed up one day suddenly didn't return.

"I think what the Psychology teacher was talking about is a state of mind in which one person feels that they have the right to command others to do what's good for them." Eishi scritched down the notes of what Armin was saying as the other spoke to him about class notes. "In most cases, it can be a good thing, but sometimes it's taken too far when their own desires and ambitions mean a lot more to them than say, another person's life. I think a Superiority complex is when someone feels that they are better than the other, but to an irrational extent. Perhaps, almost to a toxic need."

Eishi held a hand to stop the other. "But doesn't that just sound like someone who's just really arrogant?"

Armin smiled as Eren was completely immersed in his work, at ease beside them. The blonde boy glanced at his friend's chibi Mikasa on the wrist, and reached over to tap on his pen with a finger. "Eren.. I think you need to work on Mikasa's hairstyle a little more. She usually has one neat little bang that falls away from the side of her forehead, like here." After a brief nod and confirmation and a simple, "Ah, you're right!" from the artist, Armin glanced back to Eishi.

"Arrogance can be one thing, but there are many factors. I think Psychologists use different ways of determining what can be considered a problem and what is not. Usually, I tend to think that Arrogance is more focused on a skill, and more of a matter over a subject than something that focuses more on a feeling of how one compares to another human being. You can be easily arrogant and not think of anyone else."

Out of nowhere, the two of them were collided into by a member of the football club. "Move it, bird brain.." said a boy with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and face with freckles that looked like he had a constant case of achne. Eishi had not jumped aside in time, and lay on the ground, and Armin was in no better shape. Eren had jumped to Armin's defense immediately, eyes flashing with a look as his own pen had fallen to the ground and the cap was now missing, perhaps having rolled somewhere on the ground to be picked up by a passing student.

"You should be the one apologizing," Eren said with a snarl, and he and the boy glared each other.

In the background, Eishi had quickly stood up and was helping Armin up, trying to keep himself in harms' way so that if any flying fists and punches landed, it would hit him first before it reached his blonde friend. He stood in front of Armin, leaning back to whisper in his ear. "Are you all right?"

That was when a happy squeal came from the corner the wall.

"Kawaii!"

No one had time to register the noise when a girl with black hair approached them, her usually stoic expression turning slightly curious when she saw the scene. The blonde kid who was ready to butt heads with Eren paused and cursed. "You're lucky Mikasa's here or you'd be a dead man!" He cried out, and turned to stalk off, his face slightly red and not meeting the girl's eyes.

As if nothing had happened, Mikasa, the approaching black haired girl raised an eyebrow at the guys. "What's going on? Why's Kirie hiding behind the corner.. And…" She paused with a shake of her head. "Wait a minute, I don't want to know on second thought - but what was he doing. You aren't hurt are you, Eren?"

Concerned, she pressed forward and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, eyes filled with worry while Eren shook his head and put on his best tough act.

"I could have handled it. Besides. Aren't you going to be late for practice?"

Mikasa glanced at her smart watch, and flicked off the settings that measured her heart beat and pulse rate, so that it showed her the time in digital numbers. "That's right.." She said. "We're going to be late." After she said that, she glared at the corner and said. "Kirie, let's go."

The Yaoi Fangirl, otherwise known as Kirie finally withdrew herself from the corner, pouted and together she and Mikasa headed off towards the soccer field.

Eishi raised a brow and looked to Eren and Armin with a shrug. "Was she really standing around here this whole time?"

* * *

_Jake's P.O.V_

Because his father was funding the whole thing, he supposed that it made since that the two of them hang out together a lot as they were paired with the exact same classes and extracurricular activities. For whatever reason, this made Jake unusually nervous. Since the mysterious incident that happened years ago, he had been rather isolated. It did not make sense that he would get sent a friend, even if the friend was someone like Levi. With the appearance of someone new, though, he had to in no uncertain terms, pull it together himself. For months, Levi had known that he'd go and talk to a Psychiatrist, and then all of a sudden, he'd just decided not to.

With a friend around, it had been a lot more easier to hide his book, and his personal thoughts, to dodge the fact that he was suicidal and willing to kill himself at any moment's notice, or leave deep scars that would cut too close to the vein on his wrist by just not doing it. The reason for this wasn't necessarily for his own purposes. It was.. Just like it was in the past. He did not want others to know about his weakness, or they would be used against him, and then he'd go through hell again. So what better way to keep him alive then to assign him a body guard?

He assumed Levi was a bodyguard, but he never asked, as it was not his place to, and so he was actually being oddly considerate in not questioning others. Sadly, he was not always like this. There used to be times when he drove others to suicide himself.. Before he realized his one true cause in life - or well, death.

As they walked down the hall, Levi suddenly paused in the hallway and lowered himself to a ground in a kneel. Jake had been so immersed in his musing, feeling chills run down his spine as his mind went to a particularly dark place that he literally thought that Levi had dropped off the face of the planet. He glanced left and right and then stilled the pounding in his heart when the guy came back in view. Levi was studying a pen that had been dropped to the ground, and was capping it back together with an irritable expression. "How annoying," he said to himself with a faint 'tch'. "This must be the work of that Otaku."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "You mean the purple headed one?"

Levi shook his head. "No.. it's Eren Yeager. 5' 6. Brown hair." He raised a hand to make a gesture of how tall the guy was, which wasn't too much taller than himself at 5' 3. That's right, he was the same height as the stoic boy himself. _No wonder my father paired me with him_ , thought Jake sarcastically. "Usually a pain in the ass of all the schoolyard bullies by the looks of it.. And he's now missing an expensive pen used for graphic novels." Levi also studied the nub of the pen, before making his assessment and drawing a bit with the pen in the air as if to emphasize the use of the pen, then putting it in his pocket. "What a waste to leave it lying around like this."

They then began walking down the hallway again in silence. The classroom they were headed towards till had a way to go, so Jake finally asked. "Are you planning to return it to him?"

He didn't receive an answer immediately when the other's eyes narrowed straight ahead, as if squinting in thought. "What makes you think I would?" He asked, suddenly glaring at him. "What am I to you? Some kind of lost and finder?"

To his surprise, Jake would find himself resisting the urge to laugh. He turned away and held a fist to his face to stop by clearing his throat.

A sign of his old self returned just then, and a flicker of the spark in his eyes was clear as he said. "You're kinder than you look, actually. I almost thought you would do it right in front of my face."

Levi's scowl deepened. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he said, and with that, he walked a bit quicker up ahead into the hallways. "I'll just give it to the teacher. He can deal with it."

With that brisk and cool comment, Jake was left to marvel at Levi's roundabout way of kindness.. Musing with a very dry humorless tone as the other opted not to toss the pen in the trash and just walk the high ground of morality, all without shoving it in his face.

"If I didn't know better, he's probably mocking me," he said to himself as the both of them finally entered the classroom. But did he care, anymore? With a shrug, the answer to that silent internal monologue happened to be him shutting the classroom door behind the both of them.

_Life is strange when you're better off dead..._


End file.
